Sleeping with the Enemy
by Radioactive Marshmallow
Summary: Pansy Hermione slash. Light smut. And yes my dears, it actually has a story line. I just had to get you hooked first. :} Hermione wonders why Pansy would ever fall for her, and the reason will tear her in two.


Sleeping with the enemy.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Pansy and Hermione do not belong to my humble self.. Because if they did.. well.. I'll leave that to your imagination.. but let's just say I'd complain a lot less about things.. :} *cough* They belong to the Goddess, J.K.Rowling. Damn her..  
  
Warnings: Femmeslash, light smut. I suggest small children and/or iffy individuals hit the back button right about.. now.. Later chapters /might/ hold more. I'm just teasing you right now..  
  
Teaser: Hermione and Pansy slash. Need I tempt you more?  
  
Time Slot: Sixth Year.  
  
Feedback: Worshipped! Review and I shall lavish you with much love. Critiques welcomed, but no flames. :/ And I will personally eat alive any homophobes. More reviews = More chance of following chapters. And you /know/ you want more chapters.. right..?  
  
Oh, and sorry about the oh-so-original title. My bad. *insert innocent smile here*  
  
--------------  
  
The Gryffindor common room, packed with it's usual inhabitants buzzed with the casual chatter of the students, though a slight bitterness could be encountered in the tones of some. Making her way past a group of second years, Hermione reached the fire, in front of which sat both Harry and Ron. Plunking herself down into a cushy armchair, she caught their attention. "Hey Hermy." Ron greeted through a mouthful of Drooble's Best. She gave a feeble wave of greeting, books tumbling from her arms to sprawl messily over the carpet. She made no attempt to retrieve them. "Hey.. Guess what?" Harry's voice, slightly annoyed, jabbed at Hermione's curiosity. "Hm?" she replied breathlessly, exhausted from the hours of study she had just completed in the library. Ron handed her a yellow tinged sheet, scowling. The small rips at the top clearly indicating it had been ripped from the notice board.  
  
Due to plumbing problems:  
  
Slytherin students will be required to share bathroom facilities with other houses. Each year and corresponding house is listed.  
  
First Years – Ravenclaw Seconds Years – Hufflepuff.  
  
Third Years – Gryffindor  
  
Fourth Years – Ravenclaw Fifth Years – Hufflepuff Sixth Years – Gryffindor Seventh Years – Ravenclaw  
  
Thankyou for your co-operation in this matter. We are working to fix the problem A.S.A.P.  
  
Signed. Professor Dumbledore.  
  
She groaned. Sharing even a small fraction of her night around Draco and his cronies was not her idea of the best time. And by the sounds of the bitter conversations that surrounded her, she guessed no one in the Gryffindor common was happy about the arrangement either. "Ginny and some of her friend's thought it would be amusing to charm all the Slytherin bathrooms out of order.. and by all means, it was.. until this." He poked the sign with his wand in annoyance, hastily tearing it from Hermione's hands to bat out the small fire that had erupted from the tip. "Great." She sighed, using her hand to waft away the foul smelling smoke. "When do they start coming in?" Harry shrugged. "No idea." A quick glance at his watch told him it was 6:05pm. "Anytime I guess.."  
  
Sure enough, small amounts of Slytherin third and sixth years began to seep in, most heading straight to the bathroom and back out as quickly as they could. Of course, most of them didn't happen to be Draco and friends. They had to put up with a full 20 minutes of the mindless taunts until Professor McGonagol had stuck her head in for a random inspection. Harry and Ron had disappeared to the showers a little while afterwards. Hermione didn't know how they could stand showering in front of each other.. let alone the Slytherins. It was well past 11 before she finally closed her book, heading to her dorm room to grab her pyjamas. She returned, draped in a dressing gown, bouncing down the steps towards the bathroom in anticipation of the hot water that awaited her.  
  
The door gave a quiet squeak as it rolled on it hinges. To her surprise, Hermione was met with the sound of running water, and as she shut the door behind herself, she could see why. In the second last cubical Hermione could see the showerhead raining water onto a blonde-haired girl. She crept quietly along, trying not to startle the teenager, only wanting to know who it was. Her heart gave a nasty tweak and she hoped with all of it that it wasn't a Slytherin.. then, at the worst opportune time ever, Hermione lost her footing, slamming painfully into the side of the thin wall that separated the cubicles. Steadying herself she looked over to see none other than Pansy Parkinson peeking around the edge of the next wall.  
  
"Hermione?" She put forward, the near-empty room echoing her voice. "Uh.." Hermione mumbled, trying to grasp onto normal human speech as eyes darted to the perfect breast that peeked out from the shower. She tried to dissect Pansy's voice. Even though she was the enemy, she had detected none of the usual scorn in her short greeting. Deciding to keep things nice, just to avoid any unnecessary conflict that might endanger her awaiting shower, she adopted a pleasant voice. And besides, she was finding it hard to figure out how she could ever hate someone so beautiful. "Uhh.. hi.. Pansy. Just going to take a shower.. don't mind me." slipping into the cubicle beside the one that held Pansy's perfect, naked body, Hermione mentally swore at herself. What else could she had said.. "Oh, hi, I'm going to have to leave right now because I find it hard to concentrate when I'm around naked girls..?" She didn't think so. And besides. She had /really/ been looking forward to this shower. Flinging her the silk garment from her body, she turned on the hot water, letting it run over her hand before immersing herself in the heavenly stream. She reached for the soap, desperately trying to think of anything but Pansy standing just the other side of the flimsy wall.. the way her waist curved, trailing down to her petite behind, slender legs.. how the sight and memory of her single, perfect breast made Hermione moist in a way that had nothing to do with the shower. Turning slowly to dampen her brown curls, Hermione gasped in surprise as eyes met Pansy. Standing stark naked in front of her, stance holding not the smallest hint of awkwardness, drawing Hermione's eyes to survey the heavenly sight before her. She swallowed; suddenly realising what she was doing and blinking hard, her own lack of clothing quickly coming aware. "Uh.." she managed to croak out. Pansy smiled comfortingly, her voice as if they had been talking fully clothed over a cup of tea. "Can I borrow your soap?" Speechless, Hermione leant out her hand, soap lying in her palm. Pansy reached forward, but instead of taking it she continued onward, knocking a sodden curl from Hermione's shoulder. "You have such gorgeous hair.." A crimson tinge spread over Hermione's face, and as Pansy stook a step forward, the soap cluttered noisily to the floor. "P-Pansy.." Hermione stuttered, averting her eyes downwards, but flicking them up after meeting the intoxicating breasts she so longed to hold.. "Shh.." Pansy pressed a finger gently upon Hermione's mouth, leaning forward only to replace it with her lips.  
  
Gasping into her mouth, Hermione pressed deeper, finding Pansy's hands and entwining her fingers with them awkwardly. Pansy took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the warm cavity, meeting Hermione's and massaging the soft flesh. They stood like that for long moments, fingers and tongues entwined in a passionate embrace, until Pansy broke apart, her tongue travelling over the smile her face held, lapping up any of Hermione's taste she may have left there. Hermione brought one of Pansy's hands to her lips, licking off the droplets of water that bunched on her flawless skin. Plain brown eyes surveyed the Slytherin closely, drinking in the perfect mortal in one long, painfully blissful glance. "You're so beautiful.." Breaking her calm bearing, a rose blush spread across Pansy's face, lips curving in an alluring smile. Her soft hand slipped from Hermione's fingers, moving to run over the other girl's waist. "As are you.."  
  
---------  
  
Oh, don't you just hate me right now? Sorry about that. It had to be done. *waves around a shmacko and a floppy disk that has "Chapter Two" printed neatly on it* You want another chapter..? The RadMar wants reviews. :} 


End file.
